Conexión
by Neko C
Summary: Lo que se oculta dentro de una persona puede ser tan profundo y simple como lo que cabe adentro de una pantalla de celular.


"**Conexión"**** (Por Neko C.)**

Tecleaba las teclas de su aparato electrónico de color amarillo con la destreza y rapidez que había adquirido en todos sus años de práctica por utilizarlo tan exhaustivamente, como había hecho desde que ese pequeño celular se había posado en sus manos.

Uno a uno, las pulsaciones mandadas a su teléfono formaron letras, palabras, oraciones y frases con coherencia, un pequeño texto que ninguno de los otros Vocaloid ni fans de los mismos quería leer, tachándola de antemano como una persona fría, ruin, egoísta con los demás y otros adjetivos despectivos que no son necesarios ni importantes para describir.

Los susurros llegaban a sus oídos con cada tecla presionada, los ignoró como era su costumbre y siguió concentrada en su labor, interesándose poco en el nuevo chisme o rumor falso que se haya hecho de su persona con el fin de hacerla quedar mal, redimiendo a alguien más con esa acción. No importaba, no tenía por qué importarle, no debía afectarle... aunque en el fondo sabía que de verdad a veces dolía un poco, bufó por lo bajo para alejar todo lo dañino de su cabeza y concentrarse en el pequeño objeto en sus manos.

Terminó su preciado mensaje y pasó el artefacto a una de sus pocas amigas con el objeto de transmitir sus pensamientos e ideas que rondaban en su mente, pero que nunca expresaba por timidez, miedo al rechazo y cualquier otra cuestión que nunca admitiría, pero sería igual de acertada.

"Tuve un sueño muy raro que implicaba un escenario, luces, yo en medio cantando algún cover de los otros y millones de personas aplaudiéndome..." leyó la interlocutora, por así decirlo, de Neru.

"¿Pero no fue emocionante de soñar? Incluso algún día se podría hacer realidad" fue la respuesta colocada en el celular de la rubia, la única manera que poseía la chica para hablar a su amiga de esas cuestiones sin que esta le tapara la boca con un evidente sonroso.

"... No. Si alguna cosa alocada así pasara, me gustaría que me reconocieran por algo logrado por mí misma y no copiado de los demás."

La amiga de la rubia sonrió, tecleando una nueva conversación dentro de ese mundo y tal vez única conexión que alguien podría tener con Neru Akita sin tener de por medio su máscara de mutismo y mirada fija; sintiéndose afortunada de haber conocido a la verdadera chica escondida detrás de ella sin dejarse llevar por el decir de los demás.

**-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:**** Neru Akita es una Fanmade diseñada por ****Hioka Smith y un **** juego de palabras en Internet, por lo que definitivamente no me pertenece. La amiga mencionada en el fic queda a libre interpretación.**

**Esto podría decirse que es un perfect drabble (pues su extensión es de 410 palabras, un número redondo) que se me ocurrió luego de unas cuantas latas de cerveza y de leer un asqueroso fic RxL donde ponían a Neru como la mala del cuento sólo para dejar a Rin como si fuera la heroína indiscutible, en comparación a la otra rubia. *Bosteza* Dios, que trama más aburrida y repetitiva sin sentido ni originalidad, como si ya no existieran demasiadas historias con el mismo hilo argumental. No mencionaré el fic porque me da pereza... pero agradezco al ficker por crearlo e inspirarme después de estar hasta el cuello con el estudio.**

**Así tal vez comience mi serie de perfect drabbles en campaña en contra del bashing hacia determinados personajes en el fandom de Vocaloid; cualquier escritor está invitado a participar si así desea, se agradecería mucho ;)**

**Bueno, cualquier comentario referido a su "odio" por este personaje que ****no existe**** (como todos los de este fandom) se les pedirá no aparecer si no quieren un "colorido" MP mío en respuesta.**

**Esta nota se fue al carajo, la corto ahora mismo.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.D.: "Butterfly on the Spice" va por buen camino, sólo necesito de unos días para transcribir lo que tengo en un cuaderno para poder subir el capi, así que no pregunten.**


End file.
